


Does Your Mother Know

by Jicklet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra still has her reservations, and steadfastly maintains to all her friends that Valerie will eventually settle down with a nice nobleman’s son… but for now, her daughter is smiling again. </p><p>(In which Hawke's mother attempts to be understanding about her daughter's new relationship. After all, it'll surely be temporary.) (Right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Mother Know

Leandra is answering a letter in the main hall when Bohdan announces an arrival. She rises from her chair just as _That Pirate Girl_  saunters in like she owns the place—as always. 

A smile finds its way to her lips. “Isabela. How nice to see you again.”

“ _Messere_  Amell-Hawke, always a pleasure,” replies Isabela, managing to whip off her feathered hat, bow low, and kiss Leandra’s hand all in one smooth motion. 

Leandra can’t help but laugh at the ostentatious show. Despite her scruples, it’s hard to deny that the girl is  _charming._ “Valerie is in the library.” Isabela  _winks_ , and bounces away.

Shaking her head, Leandra goes back to her letter writing. She still has her reservations, and steadfastly maintains to all her friends that Valerie will eventually settle down with a nice nobleman’s son… but for now, her daughter is smiling again. 

It’s hard to resent that. 

From the library, Isabela says something in a saucy voice she doesn’t bother to keep down. Leandra doesn’t quite catch all the words, but it’s enough to gather it’s something she doesn’t want to be hearing.

 _“Isabela!”_ her daughter hisses in a scandalized tone that doesn’t quite communicate disapproval. “My _mother_  is home!”

The letter is quickly signed and sealed.  _Ah, to be young again._  Leandra grabs her coin purse and makes for the door. “Not any more she’s not! Enjoy the day, girls.” 

—

Hawke feels her face turn to flame as mortification consumes her.  _It’s not like I’d_ really _believed mother has no idea how Isabela and I spend our time, but—_ warm lips caress her neck— _“Hey!”_

She jerks away, fixing her lover with an incredulous look. “Are you  _serious_  right now?”

The mischievous gleam in Isabela’s eyes only seems to get brighter under Hawke’s stare.  _I refuse to be charmed by that right now._

“What? She gave us privacy. Be a shame to waste it.”

 _“Ughh!”_  Hawke groans, burying her face in her hands. “I’m so embarrassed.”

Isabela’s grin is wicked as she does a very bad job of trying not to laugh. “You’re a grown woman! I’m sure your mother’s long lost the image of you as a chaste flower.” 

“That’s beside the…” 

Never taking her eyes from Hawke’s, Isabela stands up, arms stretching over her head as she arches her back.

“…the …I mean…” Hawke frowns.  _Something about… a point? I …had one. I’m so sure…_

“uGH.” She stands up suddenly.  _Unable to keep our hands off each other. Getting caught by my mother. How does she turn me into a teenager again?_ “Let’s at least go to my room. I’m not having  _Bohdan_  walk in on us now.” she grumbles, but the smile she's hiding is fond as she grabs her laughing pirate queen by the hand and pulls her up the stairs. 


End file.
